fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable Clothing
A list of clothing and armors available in Fable and Fable:TLC. Clothing in Fable ranges from mythical armour, to mage robes, and even dresses. In Fable: The Lost Chapters, the player can receive hats for doing certain quests and challenges. Clothing affects 4 statistics in Fable: Alignment, armor value, scariness and Attractiveness. Several sets of clothing have neutral, good, and evil versions. There are 5 clothing slots; Helm, Torso, Gloves, Legs, and Feet. See the gallery. Fable Outfits Apprentice Outfit *Apprentice Upper Robe *Apprentice Gloves *Apprentice Lower Robe *Apprentice Boots Hooded Apprentice Outfit (Only in TLC) Villager Outfit *Villager Shirt *Villager Gloves *Villager Trousers *Villager Boots Villager's Bright Outfit *Bright Villager Shirt *Bright Villager Gloves *Bright Villager Trousers *Bright Villager Boots Dark Villager Outfit *Dark Villager Shirt *Dark Villager Gloves *Dark Villager Trousers *Dark Villager Boots Leather Suit *Leather Chest Piece *Leather Gloves *Leather Leggings *Leather Boots Bright Leather Suit *Bright Leather Chest Piece *Bright Leather Gloves *Bright Leather Leggings *Bright Leather Boots Dark Leather Suit *Dark Leather Chest Piece *Dark Leather Gloves *Dark Leather Leggings *Dark Leather Boots Chainmail Armor Outfit *Chainmail Helmet *Chainmail Shirt *Chainmail Gloves *Chainmail Leggings *Chainmail Boots Bright Chainmail Armor Outfit *Bright Chainmail Helmet *Bright Chainmail Shirt *Bright Chainmail Gloves *Bright Chainmail Leggings *Bright Chainmail Boots Dark Chainmail Armor Outfit *Dark Chainmail Helmet *Dark Chainmail Shirt *Dark Chainmail Gloves *Dark Chainmail Leggings *Dark Chainmail Boots Plate Armor Outfit *Plate Chest Piece *Plate Gauntlets *Plate Leggings *Plate Boots Bright Plate Armor Outfit *Bright Plate Chest Piece *Bright Plate Gauntlets *Bright Plate Leggings *Bright Plate Boots Dark Plate Armor Outfit *Dark Plate Chest Piece *Dark Plate Gauntlets *Dark Plate Leggings *Dark Plate Boots Dress Outfit *Upper Dress *Dress Gloves *Lower Dress Bright Dress Outfit *Bright Upper Dress *Bright Dress Gloves *Bright Lower Dress Dark Dress Outfit *Dark Upper Dress *Dark Dress Gloves *Dark Lower Dress Will User Outfit *Will User Upper Robe *Will User Gloves *Will User Lower Robe *Will User Boots Bright Will User Outfit *Bright Wizards Hat (Only in TLC) *Bright Will User Upper Robe *Bright Will User Gloves *Bright Will User Lower Robe *Bright Will User Boots Dark Will User Outfit *Dark Wizards Hat (Only in TLC) *Dark Will User Upper Robe *Dark Will User Gloves *Dark Will User Lower Robe *Dark Will User Boots Bandit Outfit *Bandit Bandana *Bandit Shirt *Bandit Gloves *Bandit Trousers *Bandit Boots Assassin Outfit *Assassin Shirt *Assassin Gloves *Assassin Trousers *Assassin Boots Guard Outfit *Guard Hat *Guard Shirt *Guard Gloves *Guard Trousers *Guard Boots Archon's Battle Armour (Only in TLC) *Archon's Battle Helmet *Archon's Battle Gauntlets *Archon's Battle Chest Piece *Archon's Battle Leggings *Archon's Battle Boots Fable headgear * Chicken Hat: Score 250 points in chicken kicking competition. * Pimp Hat: Have sex ten times, then open the chest in the Demon Door behind the Darkwood Bordello. * Bright Wizards Hat: Donate a certain amount of good books to the Bowerstone South school. * Dark Wizards Hat: Donate a certain amount of evil books to the Bowerstone South school. * Holy Warrior Helm: Found in a chest in the Lost Bay * Daemon Warrior Helm: Found in a chest at the archon's shrine * Archon's Battle Helmet: Found in Necropolis in the Silver Chest. * Chain Mail Helmet: Found in most armour stores. * Bright Chain Mail Helmet: Oakvale armour and weapons shop. * Dark Chain Mail Helmet: Twinblade's Camp in a small store, chest in clifftop path. * Guard hat: Can be bought in the Darkwood camp or found in a chest in the bargate prison where you get your "missing belongings" Notes *Many pieces of clothing do other things besides the written statistics. E.g. the things that Assassin gear does is reduce the chance of being noticed by others, both while sneaking and walking/running. Category:Armor